Three's a Crowd
Three's a Crowd is the fifteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on September 17th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Epsilon *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *Texas *York *Director *Counselor *Maine *North Dakota *South Dakota *Wyoming *Eta *Iota *Omega *Sigma *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) Other *Doc Plot In the Freelancer training room aboard the Mother of Invention, Carolina and Texas arm themselves in preparation of a match. The rest of the Freelancers gather to watch. York attempts to explain to Carolina about the sensation of having an A.I. but Carolina ignores him and he is soon forced out of the training room floor on the risk of having to also face Tex. Upon the match's start, the Director angrily enters the training room observatory stating that there was no match authorized. Upon noticing Texas in the training room, he panics, yelling "No! Allison!". Upon hearing the name Allison, all of the A.I's begins to mutter non-stop. Carolina along with the other Freelancers with A.I units begin to struggle. Carolina, in severe pain, continues to scream in agony until Texas knocks her unconscious. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Carolina is frustrated to learn that their excursion to the crashed ship was pointless and curses Tex for continuing to evade her. Wash attempts to reason with her. Undaunted, Carolina orders him to round up the Reds and Blues, telling him that they were moving out. Wash defends the teams saying that Valhalla was home to them and that Carolina was pushing them too hard. Carolina then angrily tells Wash that they were on a mission and that she would see it through. During the Reds search for Lopez, Sarge and Simmons come across a shack and garden out in the middle of Valhalla. Lopez's body is used as a scarecrow. Sarge believes that Lopez was tortured, while Simmons pondered the garden and shack. Simmons, much to his horror, realizes who was responsible for the 'sustainable farming, evironmentally friendly housing' just as Donut walks up in front of the pair. Sarge and Simmons are shocked to find Donut alive. Donut then explains that he was shot by Washington and his armor locked down, keeping him alive. Simmons is confused as Donut would have simply bled out but then realizes that Donut must have had medical attention, much to his horror. Soon enough, Doc appears, pleased to see the Reds again. Simmons then says that Sarge's order to point his gun at Doc really meant point his gun at Grif to which Sarge scolds himself for. Transcript The Mother Of Invention's Freelancer training room is shown. F.I.L.S.S. is heard in the backround. FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO... F.I.L.S.S: A new challenger has arrived. Today's match-up is Agent Texas versus Agent Carolina. Carolina, accompanied by York, enters the training room. Tex is seen in the center of the room as a rack with weapons is deployed. Carolina and York stop as another weapon's rack appears. '' '''York:' Okay, just pick a piece of equipment you know how to use already. Carolina begins to arm herself with grenades and pistols, not listening to York. York: Or, just grab everything and anything, that works too, I guess. Cut to North Dakota, South Dakota, Washington, Wyoming and Sigma overlooking the training room. Cut to Texas, who is arming herself as well. Omega appears next to her. Tex: Hey, I got this one Omega. Omega: ''(growls)'' Next time... Cut back to Carolina and York. F.I.L.S.S.: Agent York, please clear the training room floor. York: In a second F.I.L.S.S! Now at first the voice of the A.I -sorry, A.I.s', will feel like a tickle, okay? Just focus on that and you'll be clear. Trust them. I know that'll be hard but I promise they'll help. F.I.L.S.S.: Agent York, clear the floor please. York: In a second F.I.L.S.S! FI.L.S.S: 'Clear the floor or enter the match York. Your choice. ''Tex's weapon's rack retracts as Tex cracks her neck and fists. '''York: For the record, I would stay to support you, but she's really being scary. Carolina stares at York. York: Okay, maybe you're both pretty scary. Gotta go. York leaves the training room floor. Carolina's new A.I's, Eta and Iota, appear next to her. They are identical, albeit one is gold and the other is teal. After sharing a glance, the two A.I.'s merge and disappear. North Dakota: Anyone wanna bet one of them gets killed? Washington: Are you kidding?! I'm hoping one of us doesn't get killed just by watching! Cut back to the training room. where Carolina and Tex slowly walk to the center. F.I.L.S.S: Round begins in three, two, one, begin. Good luck ladies! Carolina and Tex: '''Thanks. I won't need it. ''Tex and Carolina yell as they charge at each other. The Director and Counselor walk into the training room observatory. '' '''Director: '''What the hell is going on here?! No matches have been authorized or- No! Allison! ''The Director, noticing Tex in the training room, rushes to the window. All of the A.I units begin to reapeat 'Allison' upon hearing it said by the Director. In the training room, Carolina slides onto the ground, holding her head in agony along with Eta and Iota. Back in the observatory, all of the Freelancers' except for Washington also double over in pain. Wyoming rips off his helmet and throws it to the ground. Cut to an undisclosed area, where the Sarcophagus begins to make loud growling noises. The two soldiers guarding it back away cautiously. Cut back to the training room, where Carolina continues to scream in pain. Tex gets up and offers Carolina a hand, which she slaps away. '' '''Carolina: Make them stop! Make them stop! The voices! Make the voices stop! Cut to the training room observatory, where the Freelancers' slowly recover. Counselor: Director, we should sedate Carolina, immediately. We have no idea how much damage two A.I.s' could- Director: No. She made her decision. Let her be. York: '''Come on, somebody help her! '''Tex: What the fuck is going on?! Somebody get down here! Carolina contiues screaming. The Director leaves but turns to acknowledge the Freelancers. Director: You are all dismissed. Cut to the training room, where Tex slowly approaches Carolina, who is struggling on the floor. Tex's hands slowly reach for Carolina's neck. Omega can be heard whispering. Omega: (whispering) ''Yes, end her! Do it! You know you want to! Do it! Do it! ''Tex stops herself. 'Tex: '''Sorry kid. This is for your own good. ''Tex punches Carolina, knocking her out. More coming soon... Trivia *This episode marks the return of Donut, Lopez, and Doc, all of which haven't appeared since Recreation and Revelation. **The episode's title could also be a reference to this, considering three characters return. It could also reference Carolina sharing her mind with two programs, in this way, having three minds at once. *Washington mentions the Red Team's Hologram Chamber. *The wall near Donut's hut seems to be perfectly fixed now. This could likely be a continuity error. Video S10E15 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes